Rebecca Henry
'''Rebecca Jean Henry' is a fictional character from Jane Hoop Elementary series. She first appears into the The First as a childborn. Through the series, she is normally called by Becca as a nickname. She is best friends with Alec and Danny, who became her love interest in the later series. She often quickly living near with them. She also becomes best friends with Cory, Jaquille and Naudia, Miss. Watson, Mayor and intensity Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Character Development Christensen makes a information about Rebecca with development's character of, "How much beautiful She looks and how much simple and beautiful I actually looked like".1 Rebecca's was most important for Danny when starts her romance with him Alec. If sometimes, Rebecca makes her romance in the personal life with Alec since they were getting married but Alec has his relationship with Naudia Gorden (Danny's cousin).1 From the series, Rebecca lives with Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia with Mayor, Miss. Watson and originally Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman has her and her friends enemy.1 Onto her marriage, Rebecca has been changed on her last name to Danny to "Gorden" however in the 2006 book interview with Christensen, when Rebecca's parents were still alive making her as their only child, so as Danny and his parents as their child. She was most successful about saving the world when in the first book, was as a evil alien who clamed raised evil by aliens. Christensen says her treasured word is "If wish not to destroy, you must leave me alone". But, saying that Rebecca would be a fiancee, Danny Gorden until they were married.1 Appearance(s) ImageSize = width:230 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1996 till:2005 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:pink width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1996 till:2005 at:1996 text:"First" at:1997 text:"Cyber Escape" at:1999 text:"Goldenman's Revenge" at:2000 text:"Magic Ball" at:2001 text:"Morphin the Power" at:2003 text:"Turbo of Catland" at:2005 text:"Final Rush" ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' Rebecca first appears in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. As a born child, she was being kidnapped by aliens realizing that the Rebecca they adpopting her as their child transforming her into an alien, which is a mistake. Christensen states that adoping children from earth is not against the law for non humans who don't live on planet earth. She remain as an alien throughout the book. Meanwhile, event herself to escape Space, to save herself with her new friend, Danny Gorden. Meanwhile, She and Danny became as a team part of the gang with Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia. Danny and Rebecca starts to help about being friends, who gave him a kiss, feels relationship with Danny. She later had a crushed on him. Meanwhile, Rebecca head to Dr. Catwoman, for if she was their godmother Meanwhile, Catwoman gave a drink, whom Rebecca drinks a Juice with a Evil Potion as a Hating Spell, causes her became evil, begins hating hatefully to the boys and Naudia. Danny wasn't sneaky with Rebecca, she lives together with Catwoman and Rebecca takes a potion to start going back in space. Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were on a rescue to save Rebecca from going back in space which let "The First" was fallen and lets Rebecca make a touch causes her to became family with Aliens, and to destroy earth. Alec lets an "Undo Spell" lets Rebecca drinks it, turns back to a friend. Later, Rebecca, Danny and Alec stops together save the world, the Aliens disappeared forever and arresting Catwoman not their godmother. Rebecca transform into a human and has stay onto earth, which she only lives their when she was born. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, Rebecca celebrates with the gang for the world premiere for the relase of their reality video titled Jane Hoop Elementary: The Game with their friend Kirk Waters. With his absences, Rebecca journeys with her friends inside the video game to find him. Kirk went inside the video game and decides to stay inside where he enjoys being inside the game. Rebecca has a secret crush on Kirk, but she sees when she is accidentally flirting with Evil Kirk instead of the real Kirk in which attacks and kills her losing a life. Mistakingly, she realizes that she must have true feelings with Kirk over Danny. In that case, she kissed Kirk where Danny is hearted with jealousy. However, she realizes that she is in love with Danny over Kirk and chosen him instead of Kirk. However, Danny an Rebecca both revoke their relationship and stay as friends instead because the two are not ready for a serious relationship. Later when he asked to stay into the game, they led him stay. Before leaving Rebecca kissed Kirk in the cheeks goodbye. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Rebecca and Alec were mixed strength (Alec) and health (Rebecca) against the giant monster as they begins that they both were on a major argument for taking their way. On Rebecca's dream, she dream at the warm beach, relaxing on sand, doesn't have time for her to relax, Mystery Girl, whom ended up defeated Goldenman. She tricked her Goldenman appears, whom he puts her on quick sand, she starts to sink. It cause Rebecca to have a nightmare. Rebecca clams with Danny and Alec for the story of the Goldenman, she went with Danny and Alec to traveled to Catwoman's Base at Sunset Goldenman kidnapped Naudia, Cory and Jaquille. Meanwhile, it resulted that Goldenman was Danny's godfather into the "Fantasy World". Christensen makes as simple when Rebecca starts ignoring the truth about Goldenman born from his planet with Evan, his brother-in-law. She and Danny starts having their talk with him while he was in jail. Later, mind changes while Goldenman was arrested. Before right of her truth, she frees Goldenman from jail, later, apologies to Alec at the end of the book. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, Rebecca and Danny got closer together when they discover a mysterious Magic Ball. Rebecca's non-jealousy upseting was ruled to Danny that he makes a argument with Alec and Rebecca felts for his anger. For battling, she begins to help with Danny and friends stopping Catwoman from ruining the world with The Magic Ball. In the battle of Cincinnati, Shego has thrown her sword towards Danny, as Rebecca defends him as she was eventually stabbed in the abdomen and died on his arms. As Danny defeated Catwoman, Rebecca is eventually healed. Worried that something was happening to her, the two romantically hugged. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, with her celebrating Alice Kingston's birthday, Rebecca was depress for Alec having a serious crush on her, after Naudia's absences and Evan is unleashed, sending a powerful clone of Jane Hoop, Rebecca fights with. After losing their powers, Rebecca begins to help with her friends traveling into the forest of Morphin the Power search for The Crystal Power for Goldenman and their new powers. With Dacia, she involves Rebecca with her color pink, providing with karate powers has a power of "Wind". Rebecca was not impress after all. Christensen stated if Rebecca "May help working with Danny and others as a team, they will be invisible". She do want to be a hero, she do want to be stronger and she also want to save everything. When things she don't is giving up, not becoming hero and let her friends die and family. Rebecca kissed Danny when he saved her and her friends of The Dangerous Comets falling from earth Evan creates. Rebecca makes her talk with Danny as to know if Goldenman may be still alive or dead. Rebecca makes an impress to Goldenman when helping with Danny and others rebuilt their base. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, Rebecca begins her relationship with Danny dating at the Carnival. Evil has returned, Danny kidnapped by Catwoman. Danny is dating with Catwoman's daughter, Catgirl, Rebecca was hurt as uniting the team warned by Cory and Jaquille. Danny have his chance when world reverse inside and out and with Goldenman. Rebecca refers "Forever Ring" (meaning for best happy friends forever), uniting while couldn't care for less about him. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Alec starts to save Blaze. Meanwhile, Rebecca kidnapped by a journey with Alec and Alice by Catwoman to her lost island, Catland for Danny and Catgirl's evil marriage. Meanwhile while provided by Magic Ball, Catwoman turns her and Alec evil. Blaze later turns them back as friends. Rebecca enters underground searching for Danny and Catgirl, while Catgirl will be married divorced. Later, Rebecca battled with Danny and Alec against Catwoman and Catman's monster. Danny divorced with Catgirl and going back with Rebecca. She later mourn on David Johnson, after his death being stabbed into the stomach, and Danny revealed to her and Alec that Janet Kingston was murdered by Catwoman. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Rebecca leaves her family's home and never come back, because she was the chosen one. She, however, has possessed her family by erasing their memories and keep it for saftey. She's also learning about what is the Final Rush all about. While it is coming, Rebecca journeys with Danny and Alec as they start to go to three places - Morphin the Power, Evan's World and Turbo of Catland - to find all three objects - The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power - to destroy the Final Rush. Within it, they were kidnapped by Catwoman, as she stole The Magic Ball from them. Meanwhile, they sneak out, without the Magic Ball, as she places it for safty. While being attacked, Catgirl threatens Rebecca's throat. She is eventually, along with Danny and Alec, rescued by Blaze and his family while escaping. Rebecca continue with Danny and Alec on searching for The Crystal Power, which they caught it and head back to Cincinnati to get the Magic Ball. While searching for one more piece of the Magic Ball at King's Island, Rebecca begins to have feelings for Alec and passionally kissed, causing Danny to threaten Alec. For a moment of time, she says that she loves Danny more than Alec and he later forgives her and Alec. In the final battle, Rebecca managed to rescued Alec and Hunter from getting attacked by Catgirl who is taking revenge after they killed her boyfriend Luke Watson, but when getting attacked and injured by Catgirl badly, Alice rescues her by killing Catgirl with the Black Buzzer. As the years go by, Rebecca graduates high school alongside Danny and Alec and attends college. Thirteen years after Catwoman's death, Rebecca marries Danny and raised two children Dano Gorden and Dana Gorden, both are mixed children despite Danny and Rebecca as mixed couple. She retired from being a superhero and has given her daughter her superpowers for replacement. She explains that she has a job and works at the Bank of America. In her webchat, Christensen states that she restored her family's memories whom has since erased them years ago for protection from Catwoman and now lives with them again. Portrayed Development Brandy Earls, the American child actress, portrays Rebecca Henry in the beginning of the first film, ''The First''.1 However, Amy Tammie has portrays as Rebecca in all of the live-action film series.1 Voice actress Hynden Walch voices Rebecca in the video games. Tammie says she want more care portraying her final character for ''The Final Rush'' film.1 The action figure of Rebecca Henry were released.1 Also appears in Robot Chicken, voiced by actress/singer, Jessica Simpson.1 Rebecca also appears in the parody 2007 comedy, Epic Movie.1 Before filming The Final Rush, Tammie said that she is not sure if they would hire her to reprise her role as Rebecca Henry, but the crew will not let another actress to play Rebecca, and they ordered Tammie to reprise her role. Abilities Appearance Rebecca was born on earth (not in space all due that was kidnapped for 6 years raised her evil) in Cincinnati, Ohio.1 Christensen makes a information that Rebecca's birth was November 25, 1993.1 as a young child, five days after Danny's birthday made it birthdate "lovely".1 She has sunny big blonde hair and shiny blue eyes.1 She is really a small character, which was too short, she can start floating above when don't need to grow taller when Rebecca gets too short for.1 Being short for Rebecca isn't nothing, who cares she was being short, which in case, grows a little taller.1 In Turbo of Catland, Catgirl calls Rebecca a "shorty", after gasses Danny away, which Rebecca don't care being a short hero, able reaching to fly above her feet. Rebecca was 3 and a half feet tall from The First, but in The Final Rush, she grows to 5 ft. and 3 inches tall. While for a song, Rebecca was actually a good dancer in Turbo of Catland with Danny at the hip-hop party for a romance dance partner with other hip-hop boy, Kyle, and learns also good at a slow dance with Danny in The Final Rush.1 In the series finale, she is originally method that she died in the book, but Christensen states that she's the most beautiful character she have ever written, and is one of her favorite characters in the franchise and fears that she will never ben see again.1 Christensen than method her that she survived from the book along with her boyfriend Danny and friends Alec, Cory and Jaquille.1 Personal Life Rebecca was describe "short, beautiful, sweet, with shiny blue eyes and blonde hair and a little bossy, but not much".1 Her nickname is Becca, whose people would sometimes called by that nickname. She is named after Christensen's best friend Rebecca Hunter. In The First, Rebecca has a crush over a boy named Danny Gorden, which and most in Turbo of Catland, Danny and Rebecca begins dating, which their relationship ended by Catwoman, takes over him, and later, reverse their relationship.1 In that book, Catgirl is Rebecca's arch-enemy taking Danny away from her.1 Rebecca was completely mostly was the most important caring character, first place behind Naudia Gorden.1 In Goldenman's Revenge on her argument with Alec, he stomp onto her foot so hard, and than she slapped him into a face so hard, and than ended their friendship, but came back together at the end of the book after a family rescue between Danny and Goldenman.1 Rebecca discover to date with Danny, he is black and she is white, both raises their baby, but their children and mixed with the transformation of black and white, due to the DNA. Their son Dano looked a like Danny, while their daughter Dana looked a like Rebecca.1 Rebecca is often fears getting her hair cut, she like her hair to be beautiful, too seriously.1 She likes to wear makeup.1 Reaction To state a rating, Rebecca is the popular character before Hermione Granger of the Harry Potter series by British author, J. K. Rowling.1 Brief to rate Rebecca used to became geek, as a tomboy, she changes her looks to more girly and popularity beautiful, she uses to be one of the popular girl in the Base.1 Rebecca is ranked #1 for Book Crush in 2011 beating Hermione Granger and Jacob Black. References #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Rebecca Henry at the JHE biography *Rebecca Henry at the JHE wiki Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in film Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996 Category:Jane Hoop Elementary characters